Take Me Away
by Naomh
Summary: AU, mainly Destiel and Lucifer/Gabriel with some Sam/Jess. Dean befriends with the new student Castiel Novak, who just moved to his brother Lucifer. Everything seems good, until some dark secrets of their family find their way to the surface. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I finally finished the first chapter of my story. I have to say that English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. Also, I'm not very familiar with the American school system. Everything I know is from other fanfiction, movies and stuff like that. When I wasn't sure if something was right or not, I wrote how it would be in my country's school system. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, if you have any question you can ask me and I will try to explain it.**

**The pairings in this story are: Destiel, Lucifer/Gabriel, Sam/Jess  
There may be other pairings, but they are only minor ones.**

* * *

Castiel Novak sat in the car next to his brother Lucifer, who was driving him to school. Today was his first day at this school, but it wasn't the beginning of a new year. In fact, there were only about one and a half month left till the year was over.

Lucifer parked the car as he spoke to his brother. "I'll pick you up after school. Same place." He told him.

"Alright." Castiel said while getting out of the car. Lucifer drove away and Castiel made his way towards the school building.

* * *

Dean Winchester sat on his place in the last row, talking to his friends Jo and Ash, who were sitting in front of him. They didn't really get a chance to talk much, because their math teacher, Mr Zachariah, came into the classroom, silencing them all.

He was just about to open his mouth to say something, when there was a knock on the door and someone came in.

Dean, as well as all others, turned to look who came in. The boy has dark, mussed hair wore grey jeans with a blue button-up shirt and a black t-shirt underneath.

"Ah, you must be Castiel Novak, right?" Mr Zachariah spoke up.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. You can sit next to Mr Winchester here." He said, pointing at the free place next to Dean.

As Castiel walked towards his assigned seat, Dean got a closer look at him. He had to admit that the new kid was rather attractive. Not that Dean was into dudes, but this guy, _Castiel_, had something special. That didn't mean that Dean wanted to jump this guy's bones, he just wanted to get to know him.

Dean was brought out of his thoughts when Castiel sat down next to him.

Mr Zachariah cleared his throat, drawing everybody's attention to him. "Well, we'll start with a short test to see what you remember from our last lesson."

A series of groans went through the class, but he ignored it and handed everyone a sheet of paper.

As he finally reached the back row, he handed Dean the test and then turned to Castiel. "Since you just arrived today, the test won't count. But you should do it nonetheless, so I can see on what level you are."

Castiel just nodded, took the test and began writing.

After everyone finished, the lesson continued. Dean glanced at Castiel a few times, but other than that the lesson was rather boring for him.

* * *

The next time Dean saw Castiel again was during Lunch. Dean had just walked into the cafeteria when he saw him sitting all by himself. The foot tray lied on the table in front of him, but he didn't eat anything from it. He merely played with the fork, stabbing whatever was on his plate with it.

Dean decided to go and sit with Castiel. He thought that Lunch was the perfect time to talk with him, since they didn't share any other classes.

"Castiel, right?" Dean asked as he stood next to him. The boy in question looked up and for a moment Dean was lost in those blue eyes that were looking right into his own. When Dean regained his ability to speak, he continued. "Can I sit next to you?"

Castiel looked at him for a short while, trying to decide what the best choice was, before answering. "Sure"

He had a low and gravelly voice, which surprised Dean a bit. He hadn't really paid attention to how Castiel spoke as he talked with the teacher, right as he entered the class. And other than that he didn't really speak.

"I'm Dean, by the way." Dean said, trying to start a conversation. "We sat next to each other in the first period."

"Yes, I remember."

An awkward silence fell between them and for a few minutes neither of them said something. Castiel didn't seem like a big talker, but Dean usually was. Sitting next to this guy appeared to have some kind of effect on him, so Dean was glad when an idea came to his mind that would hopefully break the silence. "Hey, do you want to eat something after school? There is this café not far from here and they have really amazing pie."

Castiel seemed to be surprised by Dean's offer, so he hesitated a bit before answering. "I can't. My brother picks me up after school."

"Well, you could call him and say that he doesn't need to pick you up. I can drive you home after we're finished."

"Alright."

"Ok, then… I see you after school." Dean said as he stood up and they parted ways.

* * *

Castiel waited for Dean in front of the school building. His first day at the new school was actually pretty good. Especially meeting Dean. Castiel liked him. He was nice. Although he seemed a little bit too nice. People usually avoided Castiel, so he couldn't figure out why Dean would want to befriend with him. But he didn't care about that now. Castiel was glad to have at least one friend.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw Dean approaching him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted him.

Castiel smiled inwardly at the nickname. "Hello, Dean."

They walked to Dean's car, a '67 Chevy Impala. They both got in and drove not even 5 minutes before they reached their destination. After they walked into the café, they chose a table next to the big window. When the waitress came, each of them ordered a coke and a slice apple pie.

"So… How was your first day here?" Dean asked.

"It was ok, I guess. Better than I had expected." Castiel answered.

"Yeah?"

"Yes. This school here is better that the one where I was before. I didn't like it there."

"Why not? Were you bullied or something?"

"No. I just didn't have any friends there. People usually avoided me. They thought I was weird." Castiel admitted, a little ashamed of himself.

"I don't think you're weird." Dean told him.

Castiel felt himself redden a little. "Thank you."

They were interrupted by the waitress, who gave each of them a coke and a slice apple pie. As soon as the plate was placed before Dean, he immediately began eating his pie. Castiel watched him for a bit before looking at his own plate skeptically.

Dean seemed to notice and stopped from eating his pie and looked up. "Why don't you eat?"

"I'm not hungry." Castiel answered him.

"Then why did you order it in the first place?"

"I don't know, I thought I would eat it, but, uh… Do you want it?"

"Um, sure." Dean said, taking the offered plate.

After Dean ate the pie in record time and each finished their coke, they paid and walked to the Impala. Castiel told Dean where he lived and so they drove there. Neither of them said something during the drive, but the silence wasn't awkward at all. Once they reached their destination, Dean pulled over and Castiel was ready to get out.

"Thank you for driving me, Dean." He said while holding the door open.

"No problem, Cas. See you tomorrow." Dean replied.

"Yes. Goodbye, Dean." Castiel said. He closed the door of the Impala and walked towards his house. It wasn't the biggest one, but it was more than big enough for 2 people.

Castiel heard the Impala driving away as he reached the front door and opened it.

* * *

Lucifer sat of the couch in the living room, reading a book as he waited for Castiel to return. Originally, he wanted to be at Gabriel's place much earlier, but he wanted to make sure Castiel got home safely, before he left. Gabriel was their neighbor and the best friend of Lucifer.

When he heard the front door being opened and closed shortly afterwards, Lucifer closed the book he was reading and placed it on a small table next to the couch. He got up and walked towards the entering area, where he saw his little brother taking his shoes off.

"Hello Castiel." Lucifer greeted him.

"Hello. Sorry for being so late. I must have lost track of time while I was away."

"Where were you anyway?" Lucifer asked him. He was surprised when Castiel called him and said that he didn't need to pick him up and that he would come home a bit later. Castiel wasn't the guy who would go out very often. Not that Lucifer had anything against it, it was just surprising. He was glad that his brother decided to socialize a bit more.

"I was at this little café near the school with Dean." Castiel answered him.

"Dean? A friend of yours?"

"Yes. I've only met him today, but he's really nice."

Lucifer just hummed in response. It was nice to see that his little brother made a friend on his first day. He knew that he hadn't any friends at his last school.

Lucifer returned his attention back to Castiel. "I already made dinner, if you want to eat something. Anyway, I'm going over to Gabriel's now."

"Alright." Castiel said while Lucifer put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door.

When Lucifer got out he turned right and walked towards Gabriel's house, which was located right next to his. Once he reached the house he rang the doorbell and waited for Gabriel to open the door.

He didn't even has to wait long until the door was opened, revealing his friend, who was dressed in beige sweatpants and a simple black t-shirt.

"Luci! I already thought you wouldn't come anymore!" The shorter man greeted him.

"I said that I would come later, didn't I? I didn't want to leave until Castiel had returned. Besides, didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Luci'?"

"You did. But I never said that I would listen to you." Gabriel replied, grinning at his friend.

"Whatever." Lucifer said while he entered the house. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch, while Gabriel went to the kitchen, getting each of them a beer.

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Lucifer asked as Gabriel sat down next to him.

"About Kali." He said with a slightly sad voice.

"Your girlfriend?" Lucifer asked. He only met her once, so he didn't really know her, but she already seemed to hate him.

"Yeah… I think she's cheating on me." Gabriel admitted.

"Are you sure?"

"Not completely, but I still think she is."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she barely even comes here anymore. She used to come here every other day, but now I'm lucky to see her once in a week. And somehow she's just… different."

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, I wanted to speak with you first, but I will talk to her the next time I see her. Anyway, today was little Cassie's first school day here, right? How did it go?" Gabriel asked.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet, but apparently he already made a friend." Lucifer explained.

"That's good to hear."

Lucifer had told Gabriel that his little brother was moving in with him and the day Castiel arrived, Gabriel helped them out. He even took the day off work and Lucifer was thankful for his support.

They talked for another hour or two about various things, before Lucifer went back home and straight into his bed.

* * *

**I have the feeling that everything is a bit rushed, but maybe that's just me. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I forgot the Disclaimer in the last chapter, so I'm going to say it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**I just hope it's right like that. I'm a bit nervous about stuff like that, because this is my first story and I want to make everything right. **

* * *

Castiel woke up with the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and slowly stood up, walking to his wardrobe. He opened it and thought about what he should wear today. He chose a simple light grey hoody and a pair of dark blue jeans. He quickly changed, grabbed his school bag and walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

As Castiel walked in, he saw Lucifer already sitting at the table with some documents in front of him, which he seems to be reading and a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Good morning." Castiel greeted his brother.

"Morning." Lucifer replied without even looking up from his documents.

Castiel put his bag on a chair before he moved to the cupboard, opened it, took a bowl and filled it with some cornflakes and milk. He then got a spoon and sat down between Lucifer and the chair, where his bag lied on. Castiel ate in silence while his brother continued to work on his documents.

"I can't pick you up today" Lucifer stated, finally looking up from his work.

"Huh?" Castiel said. He was completely lost in thoughts, so he didn't understand what his brother has said.

Lucifer let out a small sigh. He didn't like repeating himself. "I have to work today, so I can't pick you up from school."

"Oh, okay. I ask Dean if he could drive me home. Otherwise I just walk." Castiel told his brother. The thought of speaking with Dean again made him happy. He was looking forward to it.

"Alright, I'll be back around eight o'clock."

"Okay." Castiel said as he got up and put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher. He took his bag and waited for his brother to get ready. Once he was, they got into the car and drove to school.

* * *

Lucifer was driving back home after he brought Castiel to school. When he reached his house, parked the car and got out, he heard an argument coming from Gabriel's house. Lucifer turned around and saw his friend standing in the doorway of his house, arguing with a woman, who stood in front of him. She was taller than Gabriel and had dark skin and dark hair. Lucifer recognized her as Kali, Gabriel's girlfriend.

He walked towards them and as soon as they spotted him, they stopped talking.

Gabriel seemed kind of relieved to see him, while Kali eyed him suspiciously. "Lucifer." She stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting my friend. And what are you doing here?"

"I was just leaving." She said and glared at Gabriel one last time before she left.

"Thanks, man. You just saved my life." Gabriel told him.

"You're welcome." Lucifer replied, smirking slightly.

"You want to come in?" He asked.

"Sure, but I can't stay that long. I have to leave for work in about two hours and before that I need to finish up some things." He informed his friend as they walked in. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table, facing each other."

"So… I guess you talked with Kali." Lucifer began.

"Yes. She admitted that she had an affair and when I told her that I didn't want to see her again she got kinda angry, so we got into this argument. Until you showed up."

"I see."

"'I see'?"

"Well, what else do you want me to say? I'm not exactly sad that she left."

"You didn't even know her!"

"And yet she already seemed to hate me. And I'm not particularly fond of her either. Besides, you don't seem to be extremely sad yourself."

"Well, she wasn't really the love of my life, so I knew that this would end some day."

As their conversation continued, the time went by fairly quickly. At some point Lucifer said that he had to go, so they said their goodbyes to each other and Lucifer walked over to his house while Gabriel stayed in his own.

* * *

Castiel was on the way to his next class, when he saw Dean in the hallway. He stood with his back to Castiel, so he didn't see him.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted him.

Dean turned around and smiled as soon as he saw Castiel. "Hey Cas! What's up?"

"My brother can't pick me up after school, so I wanted to ask if you could drive me home."

"Sure, no problem."

"Alright." Castiel said and began to move on, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from taking another step, so he turned around.

"We could do this a regular thing, you know. Me driving you home, I mean." Dean offered him, withdrawing his hand.

"Um, okay… But are you sure it doesn't bother you?

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright then."

"Yeah, see you after school." Dean said and they parted ways.

* * *

When Dean had parked the Impala in front of Castiel's house, he thanked Dean and was ready to get out. His hand held the door open but he made no move to leave. Dean watched him as he slightly opened his mouth, but said nothing and closed it again. After what seemed like several minutes, but in fact had only been a few seconds, Castiel spoke.

"Do you want to come in? Only if you have nowhere else you need to be, of course." Castiel asked.

"Sure, I have time." Dean answered. His dad was working and wouldn't come back till tomorrow noon. His mom was with a friend and returned late in the evening. Sam, his brother, was also with a friend, whose mother would drive him home later.

Dean followed Castiel into the house after he had unlocked the door. He was led in what he believed to be Castiel's room. It was quite big and had a king size bed, a big wardrobe, an also big desk with a computer and a huge bookcase that was almost completely filled with books. But all in one, the room seemed to be rather empty. There were no photos or that sort of thing.

Castiel seemed to notice the amazed expression Dean had while looking around the room. "Our house may doesn't look very big from the outside, but once inside it seems quite big."

Dean had to agree. His own house was bigger than Castiel's, but seemed smaller when you were inside. Maybe it was because Castiel's house had not so many rooms, but larger ones, while Dean's house had more rooms, but smaller ones.

It was just than Dean noticed that it was pretty quiet, so he wondered if Castiel's parents were out or something.

And as if reading his mind, Castiel answered his question. "My brother is out at the moment and won't return until eight o'clock, so we're alone at the moment."

"What about your parents?" Dean asked.

Castiel seemed to hesitate. "My parents are dead."

Well, if that wasn't unexpected.

"Oh." Dean said, because he didn't know what else he should say. "I'm sorry." He then added.

"It's okay. I don't really remember them, since I was quite young when they died, so it's not like I miss them very much." Castiel informed him.

"Ah." Dean said and then cleared his throat. "Well…" He continued, looking around the room, searching for a new subject for their conversation and was happy when he found one. "Did you read every single one of these books?"

Castiel stared at him for a moment longer before he answered. "No, but I read most of them."

"Wow"

"Yeah, I had a lot of free time. Do you read much, Dean?"

"No, not really. Sammy reads a lot, though."

"Sammy?" Castiel asked.

"My little brother. He's three years younger than me." Dean explained.

"I see."

"Yeah. You have an older brother, right?" Dean asked him.

"Yes. Six years older than me." Castiel answered.

"Twenty-three then?

"No, twenty-four."

"You're eighteen?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"I just thought that you were seventeen like me."

"Ah." Castiel said and then there was this silence between them again. They both lied next to each other on Castiel's bed now, but still with good 20 inch between them. After what felt like hours, Dean took a look at his watch.

06:48pm

He wondered how it could be this late already and looked over to Castiel, who was asleep, so he guessed that he must have fallen asleep, too.

After Dean sat up, he nudged Castiel's shoulder, awaking him.

"Cas." Dean said, drawing Castiel's attention to him.

"Yes?" He asked sleepily.

"We fell asleep and I have to go now. Sam comes home around seven and I want to be there before him." Dean explained.

Castiel just nodded and got up, leading Dean to the front door.

"Bye, Cas!" Dean said with a smile on his face as he walked to his beloved Impala.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel replied before he went inside and closed the door.

Dean then got in the Impala and drove home. While he was driving he thought about the time he spent with Castiel today. It was definitely a good day. Dean liked Castiel. He was different, but in a good way. He just had something special.

* * *

**And this was the 2nd chapter! I hope the part where I explained the ages didn't confuse anyone. I just write it here again:**

**Dean: 17  
Sam: 14  
Castiel: 18  
Lucifer: 24  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing really to say, except maybe that there is a little time skip in the beginning of this chapter, but other than that... enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was Friday now and Castiel sat at a table in the school's cafeteria. His first week in school was almost over and it was better than had imagined. He and Dean were already good friends, even though they only knew each other for a few days. Yesterday, Dean introduced him to some of his friends. That was something Castiel was really glad for, because now he knew more than one person in the school. They turned out to be pretty nice, too.

Castiel snapped out of his thought when he noticed that Dean had sat down besides him.

"Hey Cas." He greeted.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted back.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Dean asked him.

"I'm not sure. I haven't planed anything. What about you?"

"I didn't plan anything either. Sammy's staying at a friend's place till Saturday though. Said he needs to finish some school project." Dean answered.

"I see." Castiel replied.

Dean was quiet for a moment, apparently thinking about something. "I think we should watch a movie together."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well… I come to your place and then we watch a movie." Dean explained.

"I'm not really a big movie fan."

"Then what do you have this big TV for?"

"My brother already had it when I moved in. Although he doesn't watch much TV either. He says that he hasn't time for that and I prefer reading, so it's not really used."

"Well, we are going to change that." Dean stated.

"Um, okay. But we only have a very small movie selection…"

"No problem, I'll bring some."

"Alright. And when do you think we should do it?" Castiel asked.

"Around 7?"

"Okay."

"Good." Dean said and stood up. "You're coming?" He asked as Castiel remained sitting.

"Ah, yes." He replied and stood next to Dean. "My apologies, I was… lost in thoughts." Castiel explained.

"Ah, okay." Dean said with a smile.

They walked over to the table where Dean's other friends already were and sat between them, spending the rest of their break with them.

* * *

Lucifer was currently at home in his office, working on his laptop, but was interrupted when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed, got up from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Gabriel standing in front of him with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Luci!" Gabriel said to him with a happy voice.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Lucifer asked tiredly. He had been starring at the computer screen since early this morning. The only break he took was when he needed to get fresh coffee, but other that that he had been non-stop working. Lucifer hadn't even realized that he was _that_ tired until know. And Gabriel's cheerfulness didn't exactly help his already foul mood.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" Gabriel asked

"No, it's just that I've been working for hours and I'm a bit tired." He explained. "Anyway, what did you came for?"

"I was bored, so I thought I visit my best friend."

"I have to work, Gabriel."

"Well, do it later."

"No, I want to finish it as soon as possible."

"But I don't know what else I should do!" Gabriel whined.

"I sure you'll find something." Lucifer told him, attempting to close the door.

"Can't I just come in? I promise I will be quiet and won't distract you from work."

Lucifer sighed. "Fine, come in." He said and held the door open.

He led Gabriel to his office and sat behind his desk, while Gabriel walked around the office, looking at everything that looked interesting. Even though they knew each other for years, Gabriel had never been in Lucifer's office. And knowing Gabriel, he just had to touch everything that seemed interesting.

"Gabriel, I know that everything here is new for you, but please don't touch anything. Sit on the couch there and be quiet." Lucifer told him.

Gabriel crossed his arms and sat on the couch. "This is no fun." He mumbled.

"You're such a child sometimes."

"I'm not!" He protested and took a candy bar out of his jacket.

Lucifer turned his attention to his laptop and began working. Some minutes went by and only the sound of the keyboard's buttons being pressed could he heard. Lucifer didn't even notice that Gabriel got up and stood behind him. Sighing, Lucifer took his cup of coffee and leaned back. He was about to take a sip when he heard Gabriel's voice behind him.

"Luci, I'm bored!" He called.

Lucifer startled at that and spilled some of his coffee over his shirt. "Shit."

"Sorry." Gabriel said, trying to suppress his laughter.

"You did this on purpose." Lucifer stated. "Didn't I tell you to sit on the couch and be quiet?"

"But that's so boring!" He said as Lucifer got up and went to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room. He opened it and searched for a new shirt.

"You have a wardrobe in your office?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I spend more time in here than in my bedroom, so I moved some things here." He explained and took his shirt off, still facing Gabriel. He turned around and quickly put on the new shirt.

The reason why he put the shirt on so fast wasn't because he was ashamed of his body. In fact, he was quite well built. But on his back he had two bid scars along his shoulder blades, which he didn't want Gabriel to see. He would ask question and then he had to explain it to him and Lucifer would remember it, what he clearly didn't want to.

As Lucifer turned around, he hoped that Gabriel didn't notice the scars, but his eyes were still fixated on Lucifer's body and he felt himself redden a little.

"Luci…" Gabriel addressed him, now turning serious. "How did you get those scars?"

"It's nothing, Forget about it." Lucifer told him.

"They don't look like they happened by accident." Gabriel said.

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Gabriel replied quietly.

As Lucifer saw the hurt in his friend's eyes, he regretted snapping at him like that. Gabriel just wanted to help. If their position were changed, Lucifer would have reacted the same way. Gabriel was his best friend and he deserved to know what had happened, but right now Lucifer just couldn't tell him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just… This isn't exactly a good memory and… I've reminded of it a bit too often lately." Lucifer explained.

"It's okay. I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Gabriel told him.

"Thank you." He said

They just stood in the room for a short amount of time, until Gabriel broke the silence. "Do you want to take a break now?"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. What do you have in mind?" Lucifer asked.

"I don't know. Let's just go somewhere." He answered while walking out of the room.

Lucifer followed him out and grabbed his keys. "And where exactly?"

"Relax a little, Luci! We'll find something." Gabriel told him. They got in Lucifer's car and drove off.

* * *

It was six forty-five when Dean got out of his room with a bag that was filled with DVDs. He went downstairs, said goodbye to his parents and went out of the door. Then he got into his Impala and drove to Castiel.

As he parked the car and got out, Dean was nervous for some reason. He shook the feeling off and walked to the front door. Dean rang the doorbell and not long after that the door was opened, revealing Castiel.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted him.

"Hello, Dean. Come in." Castiel said with a small smile.

Once inside, Dean saw a man walking towards them.

"Dean, this is my brother Lucifer and Lucifer, this is Dean." Castiel introduced them.

At first, Dean thought he didn't hear it correctly. Castiel's brother was named after the Devil? Sure, 'Castiel' wasn't a common name either, but who would name their child Lucifer?

"Hey." Dean managed to get out.

The man just nodded and turned to Castiel. "Well, I'm going now. I don't know when I'll be back." He said and went out of the door.

"Dude, your brother's name is Lucifer?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Apparently, our parents thought that it would be funny." He answered.

"Ah." Dean said. He couldn't imagine that life was easy when you're named after the Devil.

Castiel cleared his throat. "Well, let's go to the living room, shall we?"

"Yeah." Dean answered and followed Castiel.

Once there, they sat on the couch and emptied Dean's bag on the table before them. They searched through the DVDs, trying to decide what they want to watch tonight. Since Castiel had almost no idea about movies, Dean made most of the choices. Once it was decided with which they would start, Castiel turned on the TV and made everything work.

After that, they sat down on the couch, made themselves comfortable and started the movie.

* * *

**This chapter focused a bit more on Lucifer and Gabriel than on Dean and Castiel, but there will be some Destiel in the next chapter.**


End file.
